What Ya Gonna do?
by IzzieRie09
Summary: One shot. Dean leaves Buffy and realizes that it was a mistake. But is it too late for her to take him back. Based on a song by Hinder.


**I know that it's been a long while since I've posted anything but I just haven't been inspired. This came to me while I was listening to Hinder's new song What Ya Gonna Do. I absolutely fell in love with the song and this pairing just wouldn't leave me alone. So I hope you enjoy this little one shot! Oh btw I don't own Sam, Dean, Buffy, or the song, I'm just borrowing them, for my own entertainment. **

**Xoxoxoxoxo IzzieRie**

**What Ya Gonna Do?**

**We had been on the road for a few months now and every night it was the same routine. We'd go out hunting and then Sam would return to whatever motel we were staying in while I chose a different path. The closest bar with the easiest women. A different one each night. I should feel like a piece of shit but the alcohol in my system helps me to just not care. So I continue my nightly romances. **

_**I'm living life with no regrets They're on their way but ain't here yet I just left Las Vegas in bad, bad shape I only call home if I get the chance Every other night a new romance Wake up just in time to miss the day And now I'm talking to the man in the mirror And I think I heard him say**_

**Ok so maybe they're not exactly romances. But it works for me. It helps me forget about the one I let get away. Damn, do I miss her. She's the only woman I've ever loved. And still love. Buffy Anne Summers. Better known as The Slayer. She loves me too which is more than I can ask for especially considering our line of work. I don't know what to do anymore though, I thought leaving her would be the best thing for both of us but I can't seem to keep her off my mind. I did hit a bar up tonight hoping it would help but every woman just reminds me of her even more. So I stumble back to the room instead of hooking up with someone tonight and call her up. Our first phone conversation since I left her crying on her front porch 5 months ago.**

_**What ya gonna do When the whiskey ain't working no more? Life don't feel like before What ya gonna do? What ya gonna do When the ride ain't climbing no more?Nobody's beatin' down your door What ya gonna do?**_

"**I'm so sorry Buffy. I never should've just left you like that. And I know that you may not believe me but I miss you princess." When I was met with silence from the other end of the phone I thought that maybe she had hung up on me. Until her sweet melodic voice floated down the line to me. "I miss you too Dean." I sighed with relief and laid back on the bed. "God it's so damn good to hear your voice right now. It's been a pretty rough night for me and I swear I was seeing your face and hearing your voice all night." I heard her breathing hitch on the other end of the line. **

_**And I'm still closing down these streets I'm high enough to make believe That I ain't ever gonna hit the ground The one that got away from me Every now and then she calls to see If I'm alive or plan to settle down Well, I called her drunk last night And I think I heard her say**_

"**When Dean? Before or after you got wasted and hit on numerous women huh? You know what don't answer that. I do believe that you miss me and I know that I miss you. But you left me Dean not the other way around. So until you realize your mistake don't call me anymore because it just hurts so much more to hear from you." "Princess, don't be like that please. When I'm down the whiskey helps me forget for just a little bit about how much of an ass I was. I love you Buffy." She sighed. "I know Dean. I love you too but the next time you're feeling down, ask yourself this. Whatcha gonna when the whiskey ain't working no more?" Before I could answer she was hanging up. "Good-bye Dean."**

_**What ya gonna do When the whiskey ain't working no more? Life don't feel like before What ya gonna do? What ya gonna do When the ride ain't climbing no more? Nobody's beatin' down your door What ya gonna do?**_

**I let the phone drop to floor when I heard the dial tone and sat there completely shattered before the alcohol pulled me under. Even in sleep my mind and heart were completely wrapped up in the tiny, blonde slayer. I awoke in the morning with one goal in my mind. I checked us out of the motel and woke Sam up.**

_**I can't sleep and I can't hide 'Cause the voices in my head are getting louder Getting louder every night**_

**We were loaded up and on the road in less then 20 minutes. I was breaking every speed limit there was in order to make it back home. To my heart, my other half, or as Sam liked to joke, my old ball and chain. And thank God for Sam because he didn't ask any questions once I told him where we were heading. He just smirked at me and threw his belongings in the car. "It's about damn time you got your head out of your ass Dean." I shoved him and got in the car. "Shut up bitch." He laughed and shook his head. "Jerk."**

_**What ya gonna do**_

_**When the whiskey ain't working no more? Life don't feel like before What ya gonna do? What ya gonna do When the ride ain't climbing no more? Nobody's beatin' down your door What ya gonna do?**_

**When we finally pulled into to Sunnydell 2 days later, I pushed the Impala even harder and faster. We flew by houses and streets until we were there at 1630 Ravello Dr. I noticed the porch light was on meaning Buffy hadn't made it home from patrolling yet. So I parked the car and debated on whether or not to go inside and wait or stay out here. "Dude, just go in." "I don't know if I can Sammy." He looked at me and then opened his door. "Well I can and I am. So you wait for her out here and I'll head in to get us a place to stay for the night secured." I smiled gratefully at him and off he went. I sat there lost in memories for what seemed liked hours when I my gut tightened. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw my future walking up her sidewalk. Before I could think about I jumped out of the car and ran towards her. She spun around to face me as she reached her porch.**

_**What ya gonna do When the whiskey ain't working no more? Life don't feel like before What ya gonna do? What ya gonna do When the ride ain't climbing no more?Nobody's beatin' down your door What ya gonna do?**_

"**Dean, what're you doing here?" I held my hand up for her to stop talking. "I just need you to listen to what I have to say princess, can you do that?" She closed her mouth and nodded her head once. "When I called you 3 days ago you told me how you felt, and it was harsh but it was just what I needed to hear. You woke me up princess, because the truth is, I was barely surviving once I left your side. I know that I don't deserve you and I never truly will but I love you with everything that I am and if you could find it in your heart to forgive me I swear to you that I will never leave you again. You're it for me princess. I never believed I would come to love someone so much so that I would willingly take that trip down the aisle but I do and it's you. It's always been you Buffy. You're the one I can't live without." **

**She was standing there in front of me with tears streaming down her face and yet she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. "You asked me one question before you hung up on me and I didn't get to answer you. Well I'm here and I know the answer princess. Are you ready to hear it?" I held my hand out to her and she placed her tiny, shaking hand in mine. "I'm ready to hear it if you're sure you wanna tell me."**

**I got down on one knee in front of her and took her left hand in mine. "When the whiskey ain't working no more you put it down and walk away from it. And instead of turning back to it you follow your heart to what it wants more than life itself. I followed my heart and it led me home. Right back here to you princess. I love you Buffy Anne Summers and I would be honored if you would become Mrs. Dean Alan Winchester." I pulled the ring box out of my pocket and opened it. "So what do you say princess?"**

**I held my breath as I waited for her response as she studied the ring. Seconds ticked by and just as I thought she was going to say no she squealed and threw her arms around my neck. "Of course I'll marry you Dean! I love you** **too." I slid the ring on her finger and swooped down to capture her lips in a kiss. Before I gained access though she stopped me. "So who helped you pick out the ring?" I laughed. "Well believe it or not I picked it out myself." I grabbed her hand and pointed as I explained why I chose it. **

"**The 2 hearts on it represent both of us and the green emerald in the bigger one is there because one time you told me my eyes shined like an emerald and they were your favorite to gaze into. So now you'll have an emerald to gaze at always." She looked at wide eyed. "Aw Dean, I didn't think you'd actually remember that. And I love you even more for doing so." She pulled my face down to hers and our lips molded together. I sighed with happiness and in that moment I was truly right where I belonged.**

_**What ya gonna do When the whiskey ain't working no more? Life don't feel like beforeWhat ya gonna do?**_

**The End**

**This one was done in just a couple of hours but I hope you guys enjoyed it as much I enjoyed typing it. Thanks for reading! IzzieRie 3**


End file.
